- Cherry Hunt -
by Chiaki1932888 - Henai - Ora
Summary: Elle est le poison de ses nuits, il lui appartient. Elle l'ensorcelle, lui faisant oublier sa plus grande mission. Parce que sa voix et son corps l'ensorcellent, il ne peut que la suivre aveuglément. Il est le pianiste, lui le barman, et elle, elle est la cerise du meilleur des cocktails.
1. - Intro -

\- Intro -

Bienvenue dans le cabaret des rêveurs millionnaires. Vous n'aviez pas prévu de venir ? Pourtant nous avons été avertis de votre arrivée ! Installez vous donc, admirez le spectacle, cela ne vous engage à rien. Profitez de la voix enchanteresse de notre reine de cœur, des cocktails divins de notre roi de pique, détendez-vous donc, et si le cœur vous en dit, jouez au poker avec notre cher joker. Vous voulez oublier vos problèmes et vous sentir léger comme une plume ? Nous sommes là pour ça, alors laissez vous porter par la douce musique de nos meilleurs musiciens, sous la vue de nos danseuses les plus douées. Bienvenue, oui ! Bienvenue au cabaret des pêcheurs millionnaires.


	2. - Chapitre 1 -

**Chapitre 1 :**

La touche s'enfonça sous le poids de son doigt alors qu'il démarrait l'introduction de My favorite Things. Ses mains parcouraient le clavier machinalement, effectuant une danse légère entre le noir et le blanc, sans la moindre faute, preuve de ses entraînements quotidiens. Son écharpe bleue rebondissait sur son dos à chacun de ses mouvements de tête, marquant le rythme. Inlassablement, ses doigts cavalaient sur leur parcours monochrome.

Ce n'est qu'à la voix de son cousin qu'il sortit de sa transe.

\- Kaitoooo ! Ronchonna-t-il.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se leva, s'éloignant légèrement du piano. Son cousin, Akaito, avait l'air encore endormi : toujours en pyjama, ses étaient mi)clos et ses cheveux rouges démarraient déjà une troisième guerre mondiale à coup d'épis.

\- Pas dès le matin…

\- Désolé, c'est juste que… Commença-t-il.

\- Que tu n'arrivais pas t'en empêcher, je sais…Mais tu sais quoi ? Moi y a un truc que je m'empêche de faire tous les matins : te virer à coup de bâtons de ma maison.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas ta maison. Répliqua Kaito en haussant un sourcil.

Akaito leva les yeux au ciel, puis en voyant son cousin déjà prêt et habillé, il faillit se décrocher la mâchoire de stupéfaction.

\- Tu…

\- Oui je sais, il est super tôt, mais j'ai plein de trucs à faire aujourd'hui…

\- Comme ? Demanda Akaito, peu convaincu.

\- De la paperasse, rien de transcendant. Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Akaito poussa un soupire, comme si la tâche l'embêtait personnellement. Après un long bâillement, il partit vers la cuisine se servir un bon chocolat chaud. Kaito retomba sur le siège du piano et jeta un coup d'œil à l'instrument.

Il regrettait le réveil d'Akaito. Si le frère de ce dernier s'était tiré des bras de Morphée avant lui, il aurait pu continuer de s'amuser.

\- Encore en train de jouer du piano ? Ricana une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna en un sursaut. Son oncle, Mokaito, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, adossé au mur. Il portait déjà son costume noir de travail, accompagné d'une cravate aussi marron que la monture de ses lunettes. Il tenait dans sa main gauche une cigarette encore éteinte et un livre à la couverture verte dans son autre main.

\- Je t'ai fais peur ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Ah ! Euh… Non, tout va bien !

\- Je vois… Tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai du travail. Je pense rester dans ma chambre pour m'en occuper. Répondit-il d'une voix dépourvue d'émotions.

\- Tu ne vas pas la voir ? Après tout, ça fait déjà un an…

\- Non. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

\- Tu es sûr de…

\- Oui, ça va allez. Le coupa-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Mokaito haussa les épaules, mais on lisait son désaccord dans son regard. Kaito se leva, puis passa devant son oncle pour gagner sa chambre. Ce fut sans grande conviction qu'il s'arrêta à l'entente de son prénom avant de pénétrer dans le couloir. Son oncle l'avait appelé d'une manière sèche, lui laissant entendre qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de l'écouter.

\- Tu devrais vraiment refaire du piano ton métier tu sais… Je suis sûr que ça te conviendrait mieux…

Kaito fronça les sourcils. Le piano, son métier ? Il n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner là-dedans. Ça lui rappellerait sûrement trop de souvenirs. De beaux souvenirs, de magnifiques souvenirs mêmes. Mais justement, cette partie de sa mémoire devait disparaître, pour ne pas qu'il ait à la regretter.

\- Sans façon. Répondit-il poliment.

\- Ok. Je comprends… Enfin je suppose. Bosse bien, mon garçon !

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour exprimer sa pensée. Son oncle avait juste à croiser son regard glacial pour comprendre qu'il lui en voulait, rien que d'avoir émis la possibilité qu'il reprenne la musique comme moyen de vivre.

Il gagna rapidement son bureau, alluma son ordinateur portable et sortit une pochette remplie de documents. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de retard et devait le rattraper d'ici la fin de la journée. Le lendemain, il devait retourner au bureau et rendre le tout à sa supérieure.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs assez stricte. Il bossait avec elle depuis presque un an et elle ne l'avait jamais gracié d'un simple sourire pour ses nobles services.

Il poussa un soupire avant de se plonger dans la routine quotidienne : lire, classer, jeter, lire, classer, jeter, et cetera. Une sonnerie désagréable agressa alors ses tympans, le défaisant de sa tâche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran, pariant sur un appel sans importance d'une de ses connaissances. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait en réalité de sa supérieure. Il décrocha sans plus attendre. Ce genre d'appel était rare, c'était peut-être même la première fois que ça arrivait.

\- Allo ? Répondit-il.

\- Ah ! Bonjour Shion. Je t'appelle pour… Une urgence si je puis dire…

\- Je vous écoute…

\- J'ai une affaire importante à te confier…

\- Si vous parlez de vos documents, ils seront près pour demain.

\- Ah ! Parfait. Tu pourras me les apporter dans la matinée. Mais c'est d'autre chose dont je voulais te parler. Je sais qu'en un an de temps, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment laissé me suivre dans mes affaires. Tu es un peu… mon ombre tu vois ?

Kaito acquiesça bien que son travail était moins bien de celui d'une « ombre ». Il aurait pu, non du, l'être, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne venait jamais sur le terrain, il s'occupait juste des recherches et des appels. Il était plus une secrétaire qu'un acolyte.

\- Bon et bien, cette fois c'est différent. Je suis sur une affaire… Une grosse affaire… Mais le truc c'est que je ne peux pas aller sur le terrain. Alors j'ai réfléchit… Une personne de confiance à qui je pourrais demander un petit service, tu vois… Mais je n'ai pas trouvé ! Alors j'ai pensé à toi. Il est temps de faire tes preuves, gamin.

\- Euh… Je ne comprends pas tout. Vous voulez quoi au juste ?

\- Tu as entendu parlé du tueur aux mille cartes ?

\- Bien sûr, il fait les gros titres…

\- On m'a confié l'affaire. Alors oui, la police est déjà sur le coup, mais on m'a demandé d'enquêter… A titre personnel. Je ne peux pas m'infiltrer. Ça ne serait pas… crédible. Et j'ai aucun talent pour…

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Tu dois t'infiltrer dans un cabaret. Et je ne demande pas en temps que client, ce serait trop suspect. Tu dois faire partie du personnel, t'allier aux autres pour mieux les connaître et mieux enquêter. Moi je ne peux pas, je n'ai aucun talent pour ces choses là. Mais toi, tu fais du piano pas vrai ?

\- Pas vraiment… Répondit-il en serrant les dents.

C'était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait besoin ! Aller dans un cabaret pour jouer du piano ? Et pas pour une journée de ce qu'il en avait compris. C'était trop lui demander, surtout pour une première fois sur le terrain.

\- Ne me mens pas, je sais tout, moi. Et tu sais quoi, je sais aussi que t'habite chez ton oncle. Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour avoir un appart, c'est ça ? Ben si tu me rends ce service, tu auras une augmentation, promis. Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça, pas vrai ?

\- En fait, si, je peux. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire ça…

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! N'importe quel détective rêverait de faire ça à ta place ! Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, et les filles là-bas sont jolies.

\- Madame, sauf votre respect, en un an vous ne m'avez presque pas adressez la parole. Vous ne me connaissez pas, et vous ne savez pas tout sur moi comme vous le prétendez. Je refuse de faire ça, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Shion. Si tu ne le fais pas, trouve un autre boulot.

Kaito serra les dents. Comment osait-elle ? Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être viré. Etre hébergé chez son oncle était quelque chose, mais il l'aidait tout de même financièrement. Il payait un bout des factures, pour montrer sa reconnaissance. Il ne pouvait pas juste « squatter », même si il était chez de la famille.

\- J'ai intérêt à l'avoir cette augmentation. Dit-il furieusement.

\- Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça, Shion. Et si t'arrives à résoudre l'enquête, je te recommanderais.

Il raccrocha. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

Il avait été forcé d'accepter. Il allait devoir y aller. On ne fait pas machine arrière. Il se doutait qu'il aurait du mal. Mais il ne savait pas à quel point.

 **Bon ben bonjour! Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas, je suis Chiaki, et je parle beaucoup beaucoup! :D**

 **Sur l'intro j'ai pas mis de petits mots parce que ça aurait été du foutage de gueule vu la longueur mais là je peux me permettre! Alors déjà merci pour les deux reviews, ça me fait très plaisir!**

 **Donc pour ceux qui ont lu Russian Roulette, je ne veux surtout pas vous décevoir, mais je préfère vous prévenir: Cherry Hunt sera radicalement différent de Russian Roulette. Dans Russian Roulette, on suivait Len, et un peu Luka. C'était les personnages principaux. Dans Cherry Hunt, On va suivre principalement Kaito, et beaucoup Luka (plus que dans Russian Roulette en tout cas.) Le couple le plus important et le plus développé sera effectivement le Luka/Len, mais on ne verra pas beaucoup Len. (C'est là toute la différence avec Russian Roulette où il était omniprésent.) Je vous laisse découvrir la façon dont va avancer le récit, mais surtout, ne vous attendez pas à du Russian Roulette!**

 **Aussi, La fiction se basera essentiellement sur Cherry Hunt, mais aussi un peu sur Revolver et Queen of Hearts, issue de la même série de chansons.**

 **Si je ne vous ai toujours pas fait fuir, je vais répondre aux-dites reviews, parce que par PM ça me prends trop de temps et je prendrais du retard... .**

 **Saiken-chan** **: Contente que Russian Roulette t'ai plu! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir :3 J'espère ne pas te décevoir!**

 **oOCanaChanOo** **: Cana est de retour! Je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fanfic, que tu aimes Cherry Hunt (Franchement cette chanson gère!), et que tu aimes le Luka/Len! (Ce couple gère aussi! ) Mais toi aussi tu gères en tant que Fangirl, tu devrais en faire ton métier! ;)**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt tout le monde, et n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour me donner vos avis! (Négatif ou positif, blablabla, je prends tout, même si c'est pas constructif. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans vos têtes. Non je ne suis pas une** **psychopathe.)**


	3. - Chapitre 2 -

CH – Chapitre 2

Si sa supérieure l'avait énervée la veille, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec ce qu'elle lui faisait subir ce matin. « Tu commences aujourd'hui. » Qu'elle lui avait dit, sans même lui laisser le temps de s'y préparer mentalement. Tout allait trop vite.

Il était venu tôt au bureau, pour lui rendre ses papiers. Elle les avait pris sans un mot, puis rangés dans une étagère. Puis elle lui avait donné l'adresse du cabaret. Le cabaret du rêveur millionnaire. Ça promettait.

Il n'avait rien contre les cabarets. Au contraire, il avait passé ses deux plus belles années dans l'un d'eux. Et c'était justement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas y retourner. Devoir si confronter si vite, sans pouvoir argumenter, l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix Shion. C'est ça ou la porte.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais. C'est une grave affaire. On n'a pas le temps de faire des enfantillages.

Kaito soupira.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en plein début d'après midi, il se retrouva dans une rue déserte, sûrement plus animée de nuit, devant l'endroit où il avait le moins envie de rentrer.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Lui demanda une voix fluette dans son dos.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, qui devait avoir dans les seize ans, et dont les longs cheveux bleus contrastaient avec sa peau blanche. Elle l'observait, intriguée, de ses grands yeux azur.

\- Le cabaret des rêveurs millionnaires, c'est ici ?

\- Oui ! Mais c'est fermé pour le moment…

\- Ah, euh justement ! Je ne suis pas un client !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Un semblant de peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes de la police ?

A peine arrivé qu'il était déjà grillé. Il commença à bégayer que non, c'était impensable, qu'il ne venait pas du tout pour ça.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là alors ?

\- Hum je… Je suis sur la paille… Je cherche du…Travail, vous voyez ?

\- Oui je vois, mais on n'a pas de travail pour vous. On a déjà beaucoup de serveurs, un barman vraiment doué… Les danseurs ne font pas l'unanimité dans ce cabaret non plus, même si vu votre tête, vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir danser.

\- Et un pianiste, vous avez ?

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux. Elle avait l'air surprise. C'était si choquant que ça, de se l'imaginer jouant du piano ? Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant sonder son interlocuteur, l'imaginant probablement jouer un morceau.

\- Vous savez jouer, vous êtes sûr ?

\- Sûr et certains. J'ai déjà travaillé dans un cabaret, il y a longtemps… Mais j'ai du le quitter pour… Raisons personnelles.

Rien que d'y penser lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge. Il allait devoir jouer du piano dans un autre cabaret, jouer du piano avec quelqu'un d'autre qu' _elle_ , entendre chanter quelqu'un d'autre qu' _elle._ Ça le rendait malade rien que d'y penser.

\- Bon, attendez moi là, je vais chercher le patron et lui demander son avis.

Kaito la regarda se faufiler par la porte entre ouverte. Il vit par l'ouverture quelques lumières chaudes et entendit quelques rires.

\- Je vous dérange, les amoureux ? Entendit-il faiblement.

Il s'agissait de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Les rires s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Le silence se fit ensuite. Kaito attendit longuement avant de revoir la fille.

Elle ouvrit la porte devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Entre, on va tester tes compétences.

\- Je vais jouer seul ?

\- Pour le moment oui.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était déjà ça, même s'il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça devrait arriver.

Kaito pénétra dans le cabaret. Il fut étonné par la splendeur du lieu. Il se trouvait dans une salle spacieuse, au mobilier rouge et doré, illumina par la lumière du soleil traversant les vitraux qui longeaient le bar. En face de lui, après une rangée de sièges et fauteuils, se trouvait une scène immense où l'attendait un piano à queue, non loin d'une contrebasse posée sur un socle. Il n'y avait personne à part lui et la fille, plus aucune trace des soi-disant amoureux.

\- Bon ben à toi de jouer ! C'est moi qui vais te juger !

\- Le maître des lieux ne va pas m'écouter ?

\- Non, il me fait assez confiance. Enfin, il vérifiera quand même tes compétences lors de ta première représentation.

\- Ok.

Il déglutit, monta sur la scène d'un pas peu assuré. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Et si il se plantait ? Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire virer… Il s'assit sur le tabouret noir, suspendit ses mains au dessus du clavier, prêt à entamer son morceau préféré. Il retint son souffle. Et commença.

Ses doigts touchaient d'abord avec douceur le clavier, puis, plus il avançait, les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête, et l'air joyeux se transforma en cacophonie. Il frappait furieusement les touches. Ce qui mena la fille à se lever en un cri :

\- Stop !

Il s'arrêta brusquement, haletant. De la sueur perlait sur son front. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais tenta de rejeter ce flot de sentiments.

\- Tout va bien ?

Sans répondre il se leva avec rage et quitta le cabaret.

\- Eh ! Attends ! S'exclama la fille alors qu'il passait la porte.

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il devait se préparer mentalement à changer de boulot. Il voulait arrêter le piano, ne plus jamais revoir cet instrument diabolique. Il voulait quitter l'appartement de son oncle où l'instrument était omniprésent.

\- Attends ! Entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit la fille aux cheveux bleus. Il l'avait déjà oublié, aussi reprit il son chemin de la manière la plus normale qui soit.

\- Attends je te dis !

Irrité cette fois-ci, il s'arrêta. La fille le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Elle le regarda un court instant, sans parler. Ce n'est que quand il commença à se retourner pour continuer sa route qu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Bienvenue.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bienvenue au cabaret du rêveur millionnaire.

\- Désolé, mais je ne suis plus intéressé. Répondit-il platement.

\- Comment ça ? Je refuse que tu te défiles ! Ok c'était pas parfait ce que t'as joué, mais… En fait si, tu sais quoi ? Ben c'était parfait jusqu'à ce que tu t'énerves. C'était vraiment sublime ! Tu es carrément meilleur que notre ancien pianiste, même si t'en as pas l'air comme ça ! Non franchement, pars pas comme ça ! Me fais pas ça ! Je veux dire, notre chanteuse, je la verrais si bien chanter avec toi ! Reste quoi ! Reste !

\- Je vous dois rien, à toi et ton cabaret. Laisse moi tranquille. Dit-il sèchement.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller boire un verre quelque part pour se détendre et oublier cette putain de journée.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu ne le regretteras pas ! Allez, on peut te loger si tu veux… Sans frais ni rien ! T'as besoin d'argent non ?

Kaito réfléchit un instant. S'il refusait, il perdrait son job, serait effectivement encore plus dans le manque, et ne pourrait pas s'éloigner du piano car il devrait rester chez son oncle. En revanche, s'il acceptait, il serait logé et ne profiterait plus de l'hospitalité de son oncle, il garderait son travail, et il ne pourrait toujours pas s'éloigner de ce foutu piano. Dans tous les cas, l'instrument le gardait prisonnier. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de refuser.

\- Alors, deal ? Demanda la fille, une lueur d'espoir éclairant ses yeux.

\- Deal.

Son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire alors qu'elle effectuait un petit bond de joie. Elle faillit même lui sauter dessus, mais il évita en se décalant d'un pas. La fille effectua une moue gênée, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle poussa ensuite un léger soupire avant de lui tendre sa main.

\- Je suis Miku, connue du publique comme Queen of Diamonds, la reine de carreau, enchantée.

\- Kaito Shion, connu du publique comme… Euh non, oublie. Enchanté.

\- Connu comme ?

\- J'ai dis oublie.

\- Pas de problème. Répondit-elle d'une voix déçue. Bon, ben dans ce cas, reviens ce soir avec tes affaires ! On va t'aménager une chambre ! Ah et, je te présenterais les membres du cabaret pour l'occasion ! Personnellement je suis une simple serveuse. Enfin pas une « simple » serveuse mais bon… Disons que j'ai pas le meilleur rôle, mais que je suis la meilleure de ma catégorie ! Termina-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Kaito hocha la tête, et s'éloigna finalement après un vague geste de la main. L'adolescente guillerette était assez sympathique, bien qu'un peu trop bavarde et persistante. Elle avait de quoi lui taper sur le système et il espérait qu'elle le laisserait en paix au cours de son séjour chez eux.

Quand il fut dans un quartier éloigné, il sortit son téléphone pour appeler sa supérieure. Elle serait tellement ravie d'apprendre que son dernier recours avait presque terminé son infiltration.

 **Hey! Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut! Ensuite ben, je tiens à m'excuser du fait qu'il se passe pas grand chose dedans... L'action va bientôt arriver, pas d'inquiétude! Et Luka et Len aussi vont bientôt entrer en scène! En attendant, merci pour les follows/Favorites et surtout les reviews!**

 **D'ailleurs en parlant de reviews, je réponds ici à la review posté sur le chap précédent:**

 **oOCanaChanOo** : **Bonsoir jeune** **revieweuse! D'abord encore merci de ta review et désolé pour les fautes! Faudra que je fasse plus attention désormais... Ah mais j'ai pas fais attention sur ce chapitre ._. Ensuite, pour les flics à fond d'enquête je sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que je préfère... Je sais que mon style préféré, niveau lecture, c'est la fantaisie mais que avec les vocations j'arrive pas à l'associer! Sinon j'aime beaucoup le policier et la romance donc effectivement ça doit ressortir dans pas mal de mes écrits, et surtout dans les plus récents! (Russian Roulette, Killer Lady et Cherry Hunt) Parce qu'avant je lisais que de la romance! En tout cas j'espère que même si c'est 'policier' ça te plaira! Et pour le lycée pro-fangirling, si ça existe pas, t'as raté ta vocation! :/**

 **Sur ce, bye tout le monde, j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre et pas vous perdre en route! Au pire prenez vous la main et mettez vous en rang, comme ça je suis sûre de pas vous perdre!**


	4. THE END

p style="text-align: center;"Bonjour à tous et à toutes!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"ça fait très longtemps que j'ai rien posté, et je m'en excuse (cela dit y a peu de gens qui me suivent vraiment, donc peu de malheureux héhé, tant mieux vais-je dire.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Je suis ici pour vous annoncer que cette fanfiction n'aura pas de suite./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Wow c'était direct./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Je compte continuer mes autres fanfictions un jour, du moins j'essayerai, parce que j'ai pas envie de laisser une fanfiction sans fin./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Mais alors pourquoi arrêter celle-ci? Me diriez vous./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Et bien j'ai beaucoup d'autres projets d'écritures, qui ne sont pas des fanfictions. J'en ai énoooormément d'ailleurs, parce que je m'étale dans tous les sens pour bien n'avoir le temps de rien finir. Je suis intelligente je sais./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Mais depuis peu j'ai eu l'idée d'un autre projet (comme si j'en avais pas suffisamment.) et j'ai débuté une sorte d'ébauche (pour le moment j'ai que 1300 mots, par là, tellement que je suis devenue lente pour écrire.) Et à un moment j'ai eu envie de réécrire sur Cherry Hunt, parce que j'aimais bien le concept de base. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sauf que y a pas longtemps, j'ai lié mon projet à Cherry Hunt, je sais pas pourquoi, et j'ai eu envie que Cherry Hunt devienne autre chose qu'une fanfiction. Donc les personnages vont changer, et tout et tout, l'histoire ne sera plus sur , et ne sera peut-être pas sur internet (ou avant bien longtemps). Après ça dépends si j'ai des retours, et que vous voulez des nouvelles (mais j'en doute fort)./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Donc voilà. L'histoire n'est pas terminée, même si j'ai modifié la fin que j'avais prévue pour qu'elle rentre dans le cadre d'une fiction, plus que dans celui d'une fanfiction, mais le début est le même, les personnages auront des caractères assez proches de ceux que j'avais prévu, j'ai juste changé noms et couleurs de cheveux. (Par exemple Miku s'appelle Mona et elle a des cheveux noirs.)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Enfin, encore une fois désolée./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cette update est sûrement assez inutile mais boon. Sait on jamais./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ah et je me suis pas relue, parce que j'ai pas trop le temps, je m'excuse si je suis incohérente, s'il y a des fautes, etc. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bonne journée à vous!/p 


End file.
